duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Timeline/Divine Evolution Saga
This is a list of events that happened in the background story during Divine Evolution Saga. This marks the start of a series of disasters caused by Greatest Caesar, the Dark Kaiser. The events in this page take place in DM-32 to DM-35. Evolution Saga *Out of the Distortions, a mysterious asteroid appeared, called Original Heart . And along with it, the creatures known as Origins . As soon as the Original Heart made its place, the earth was attacked and the land was engulfed in an inferno in one night. Once the flames disappeared, the Origins, in the form of a battalion marched forward with one objective: Take over the world. *Origins... as their name suggests, these were the very first sentient life in the Creature World's history, brought back through the space-time distortions, to reclaim what was originally theirs. In response, the Light and Darkness Civilizations created factions to battle against their new adversaries, the White Knights, from Light and the Reapers from Darkness. In the Fire Civilization, The Dragons and the Fire Birds followed suit, lead by their newest addition: Bolshack NEX *Angered by the destruction caused by the invaders, Seven Creatures rose to oppose them, What made these seven so unique was that these transcended the barriers of Evolution. These Seven Lunatic Emperors gained the ability known as Ultimate Evolution . The seven clashed with the origins and managed to overwhelm them. But that was their plan all along... *With the Lunatic Emperor's powers being so overwhelming, the distortions grow larger, causing yet another being to emerge from the space-time rift: Enter: The Emperor of the Gods ... *The Emperor of the Gods one-sidedly overpower the Lunatic Emperors and they are forced to retreat to avoid destruction themselves. The remaining resistance fighters realize that going up against their new enemy is a do-or-die situation. The Lunatic Emperors may have backed down, but as for the others, they didn't budge... Rising Dragon *The White Knights and Reapers both individually decided to take on the Emperor of the Gods, their pride and the allies gained by the Sengoku Fighter Association backing them. The leaders of both factions, White Knight HEAVEN, Lord of Spirits, and Xenom, the Reaper King both lead their respected armies against their enemy. But even their strength was no match, and the Emperor of the Gods resisted them with little effort. With the leaders from both factions down for the count, the Origins continued their conquest. *Meanwhile, Bolshack NEX, went through intense training to achieve the same evolutionary prowess that the Lunatic Emperors received. The Lupia birds both protected NEX during his training and stood as a line of defense through the process. Through this, Bolshack NEX was able to evolve into Überdragon Sunburst NEX , and then a step further, achieving the goal of becoming Rising NEX, the Enlightened. Cross Generation *Rising NEX flew off and confronted the seemingly invincible Emperor of the Gods. After an intense fight, Rising NEX managed to somehow pull off a miracle and ultimately destroy their adversary. At the sight off this, the creatures saw the first ray of hope within this war and began to go onto the offensive, pushing the Origins back. The White Knights and the Reapers built fortresses and used them to fight back. But then, just when the war looked inevitable and in the resistance's favor, the beings known as the Genesis Gods appeared from the sky. *Adam and Eve , two gods that were shockingly Evolution Creatures. No one ever imagined such a thing to exist, let alone be before them. It was truly an "Apotheosised Beast", a being so divine that it could have the powers to change the world. The Origins began to push back with their new leader within their mist, and The Genesis Gods defeated the only trump card the resistance had. And Rising NEX fell at its hands. At that point, the Origins seemed unstoppable. *With the tables turned, the Lupias with their powers managed to not only keep NEX alive, but also grant him a new power. This, was the rebirth of Bolshack NEX... and the birth of Bolshack Cross NEX. Neverending Saga *Bolshack Cross NEX was a warrior whose power rivaled that of the Ultimate Evolution. With its flaming sword shining with a brilliant fire, it confronted the Genesis Gods and their army. The Genesis Gods launched their attack, however they were no match for Cross NEX and with its downfall, the Origin army left in defeat. The resistance forces celebrated in victory, unknown of the true nightmare that was about to unfold... *The Original Heart continued to move about, giving birth to the strongest enemy that they will ever encounter in the war: The Original Gods. Being of six parts, this powerful creature surpassed the strength of the Four-Part God they first faced off against. *The Original God's intention was to conquer the planet and reform it into an Origin Star, which will reshape it into a world for the Origins. It then unleashed its power and began the countdown to the Creature World's destruction. *With the massive power of the God being unleashed, Civilizations were being torn apart. This didn't however stop the band of creatures from all five civilizations who took one final stand against the Origin God. Despite their final stand, they couldn't compete against the might of the powerful God. As they watched their world come to an end, one more miracle came to their aid. *Two Lunatic Emperors, Sunshine NEX, the Enlightened from Fire, and Darkness Romanov, the Enlightened from Darkness stepped forward and with all of their powers fused together to become something that surpassed Ultimate Evolution: Romanov Kaiser NEX, the Super Enlightened was born from their unison, an Ultimate Evolution MAX Creature. *An intense final battle ended in victory as Romanov Kaiser NEX defeats the Original God once and for all, thus saving the Creature World from total destruction. Unfortunately, there was still the issue of the Original Heart and the threat it imposed. Romanov Kaiser NEX sacrificed its life, taking the Original Heart with it in a massive explosion, sealing the threat of the Gods and Origins, finally putting the Origin War to an end... *With the peace treaty being made within the Fiona Forests, the Five Civilizations celebrate and return to their harmonious lifestyle, looking forward to many years of peace once again. However, unknown to them, the explosion left by Original Heart ripped open another rift in its ground zero; this rift however is a Hyperdimensional rift, indicating that a new war is on the horizon... Category:Timeline